bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Omniscience Sae
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820048 |no = 8326 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 226 |animation_idle = 168 |animation_move = 168 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 69, 75, 81, 99, 105, 111, 129, 132, 135, 138, 144, 150, 156 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 15, 15, 15, 4, 3, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 69, 72, 78, 84, 99, 102, 108, 114, 129, 132, 135, 138, 144, 150, 156 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 15, 15, 4, 4, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 0 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 69, 72, 78, 84, 99, 102, 108, 114, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 2, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 75, 81, 87, 105, 111, 117 |sbb2_distribute = 17, 17, 16, 17, 17, 16 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 69, 72, 78, 81, 84, 87, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156 |sbb3_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 17, 5, 16, 5, 5, 17, 5, 17, 5, 16, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 2, 1, 1 |sbb3_totaldistr = 183 |ubb_frames = 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 129, 132, 135, 138, 144, 150, 156 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Despite her best efforts, Sae could only dream of world domination. It always seemed that her work fell short of what was needed to achieve true dominion. Perhaps if she didn't sacrifice her essence in order to live, she would have become a queenly goddess. Her elemental form would retain its purity and global conquest would soon follow thereafter. In the end, the world would have quaked in terror as she claimed her throne and rebuilt the world in her image. But because of Sae's unpredictable, sometimes self-destructive tendencies, scholars have found it impossible to consider what life would be like under the rule of a tyrant like her. Perhaps it was for the best. |summon = Present everything you can feasibly give to your amazing queen, my lowly servants! |fusion = Kuhaha! That was rather splendid... I believe you know your place in my world, lowly servant! |evolution = Impertinent beings... Tremble before the mighty Sae as she blesses you with her presence. |hp_base = 5865 |atk_base = 2596 |def_base = 2174 |rec_base = 2139 |hp_lord = 8379 |atk_lord = 3708 |def_lord = 3105 |rec_lord = 3056 |hp_anima = 9496 |rec_anima = 2758 |atk_breaker = 4006 |def_breaker = 2807 |def_guardian = 3403 |rec_guardian = 2907 |def_oracle = 2956 |rec_oracle = 3503 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Omniscient Jellyfish |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to Def, max HP of Water types, 20% damage reduction from Fire, Water types, considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain, probable considerable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = 65% ABP, 40% CBP, 50% chance to reduce enemy efficacy by 50% & 20% chance to survive 1 KO attack |bb = Absolute Utopia |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 30 combo random Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns & adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 190% damage against afflicted foes, 20% chance to inflict ailments & 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 30% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 30 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 30 |bbmultiplier2 = 4000 |sbb = Sae Over Heaven |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, hugely boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 190% damage against afflicted foes, 75% crit damage, 15% chance to revive allies with 25% HP & 450% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbbhits3 = 23 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 23 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = I am the Queen of the World! |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes, adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & raises allies from KO |ubbnote = 100% injury, 100% weak, 100% sick, 100% poison infliction, 350% atk to status inflicted enemies, 350% crit damage, 100% chance to revive to 100% HP, 100% paralysis, 100% curse infliction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Perfect Subjugation |esdescription = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000, damage taken boosts BB gauge, negates all status ailments for all allies, adds critical hit rate boost effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & adds 23 combo powerful Water attack against Fire, Water types effect to SBB |esnote = 60% crit rate |evofrom = 820047 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Summon - Limited Time |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 25 |omniskill4_1_desc = 50% additional damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = DoT mitigation |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances success rate of LS's probable BB gauge fill rate reduction for 2 turns effect |omniskill5_1_note = +10% chance. 60% chance total |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances success rate of LS's probable 1 KO attack resistance effect |omniskill5_2_note = +5% boost. 25% chance total |omniskill5_3_sp = 50 |omniskill5_3_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill5_3_note = 70% chance |omniskill5_4_sp = 10 |omniskill5_4_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill5_5_sp = 5 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 75% chance |omniskill5_6_sp = 30 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost |omniskill5_6_note = +50% boost. 125% boost total |notes = |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Sae4 }}